Button's Adventures
Button's Adventures is an fan-made "pilot episode" based on My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. It was uploaded on August 4th, 2013 and is available in various languages other than English as subtitled (on the video itself) or dubbed (on occasion). It is written and directed by JanAnimations & ShadyVox. ShadyVox also voiced the main character, Button Mash, and wrote the music. As of March 21, 2014, Button's Adventures is no longer viewable on YouTube due to a cease and desist order from Hasbro, and new episodes will not be produced. According to ShadyVox, he and JanAnimations will use the scripts they've written for Button's Adventures for a new IP with a different animation style. An animatic for the second episode of Button's Adventures was shown at GalaCon 2014. In the animatic, Button's older brother Gibson appears. Summary The story features a character named Button Mash, a young colt who was briefly seen during the song The Perfect Stallion in the episode Hearts and Hooves Day, whom Sweetie Belle described as "too young". In the scene, he was shown aggressively playing an arcade video game, a fact which this episode develops into a key character trait, even naming him after it. Rather than a single narrative, the short episode comprises a series of eight loosely connected vignettes spread over the final 24 hours before the start of the new school year. "Mom! I'm ready for school!" In the first vignette, Button Mash introduces himself in voice-over, saying that he likes video games and doesn't have a cutie mark, but doesn't care. He then enthusiastically calls to his mother that he's ready for school, only for his mother to shout, "It's Sunday! Go back to bed!" This vignette serves as the trailer for the episode. Are you a winner? Button grabs a carton of apple juice out of the fridge and finds a peel-and-win sticker on the bottom. Excited, he pulls it away, only to be reduced to tears when he doesn't win. Old-school gaming The third vignette introduces Button Mash's mother Cream Heart, who shows him his father's old video game machine. Button turns it on, but is perplexed when the game is revealed to be Pong. Derailed Button plays outside with his toy train, which spontaneously combusts. Milkshake race! In the next vignette, Button is at Sugarcube Corner with Sweetie Belle, apparently on a date. He challenges her to a "milkshake race", drinks his shake too quickly, and promptly gets a brain freeze, falling to floor and screaming in pain. "I am... the 'Stache!" Button goes into his parents' room to get his handheld console and finds his father's moustache. His mom catches him trying it on. "Oh, hey, a bit!" The episode cuts back to Sugarcube Corner, where Button is still on the floor screaming, while Sweetie Belle, looking annoyed, idly drinks her milkshake and toys with his handheld. Button interrupts his agony when he finds a bit on the floor. Grounded The final and longest vignette takes place on the morning of the first day of school. Cream Heart asks him if he's ready, only to find that he's been up all night playing video games and can barely speak coherently. She disconnects the console, only for him to continue playing the same game on his handheld. She takes it away and orders him to go to school. In response, Button threatens her in a fantasy language. To his horror, Cream Heart responds in the same language, saying she was young once too, and grounds him. Button swears in the language and kicks a ball in anger, causing it to bounce off the wall and hit him in the head. Characters Button Mash Cream Heart Button Mash's mother, voiced by EileMonty and designed by Berry Sweet, is a tan Earth pony mare with a cutie mark of a heart and baby bottle. Much like her son, she enjoyed playing video games when she was younger. Although her name was revealed as Elaina during a livestream and subsequently used in a "Pony-licious" video, Jan later stated on his tumblr that this is not actually her name. Her official name was eventually revealed by Jan himself as Cream Heart. Her attractive design has led to her being the subject of suggestive fan labor, including the song "Button's Mom", a parody of Fountains of Wayne's "Stacy's Mom". Sweetie Belle Sweetie Belle also appears in the short, apparently on a date with Button. She has no speaking lines. Gibson Button's older brother. He appears in an episode 2 animatic as a member of a rock band. Other characters Button mentions in the episode 1 intro that, along with his mother, he lives with his father and brother, though his father is not seen and his brother appears in an animatic for episode 2. Trivia JanAnimations says that, if well received, this episode will act as the pilot to a mini-series, the episodes of which will be filmed and shot all at once following the release of a trailer. In his Tumblr blog "Ask the Crusaders", JanAnimations intimates that Button has a crush on Sweetie Belle. This is referenced in another JanAnimations short, Don't Mine at Night, in which Button and Sweetie Belle play the video game Minecraft. Sweetie Belle's voice actress, Claire Corlett, is an avid Minecraft fan. References Category:Fanmade videos